


Safe, Sorry, and Everything in Between

by WelcomeToTheAutumn



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Desperation, F/F, Oral Fixation, Solo Action Writing Contest, Vaginal Fingering, group masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelcomeToTheAutumn/pseuds/WelcomeToTheAutumn
Summary: Girls laying each other in Kamihama is just about as common as sunlight - hence the reason a perpetually horny Madoka Kaname has been so bent on getting over there. Alina Gray and Karin Misono, along with Mami Tomoe and Kyoko Sakura, are more than willing to help Madoka indulge in the pleasures of the flesh, but... at least to Alina, it all seems a bit too simple--And the fear of getting duped out of some free coochie leads Alina to order that Madoka strip down and get herself off.In front of everyone.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Safe, Sorry, and Everything in Between

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I just barely made it past the deadline that I myself set up, but here she is - the fifth and final entry in the Solo Action Writing Contest! I just wanna thank all the participants and all the hard-working folks over at the Uwasa of the Lewdfic Factory Discord server; without you, this wouldn't have even been close to coming to fruition!

Mami flinched a bit as the peephole in front of her went dark. A deafening silence filled the hallway for an interminable second or two, broken only by the words of a female voice that tried to sound far deeper than it actually was.

“Mami Tomoe… And Kyoko Sakura, too,” The voice said. Its source seemed to turn off to the side for a moment, speaking in a more hushed tone to someone off in the distance. “Senpai – they’re here.”

_“Buono,”_ said another female voice, this one higher in pitch. “Scoot over – I need to tie up a few loose ends before we get started.”

The light from behind the peephole returned for the shortest of moments, only to once again be replaced by darkness. The footsteps that accompanied someone else stepping in front of it could be heard, though their sounds were all but drowned out by the unbridled tension strangling the premises.

“So…” The second voice said. “It looks like you Mitakihara girls are just as punctual as I’ve heard you are.”

“We _do_ pride ourselves on maintaining good reputations, Miss Gray,” Mami said. “I think you’d be hard-pressed to catch any of us out of line around here.”

“…I suppose we’ll have to see about that,” the second voice said. “Because I think one could argue that this entire _affare_ is a bit less than savory.”

“We _are_ in the midst of a war, after all,” Mami said. “Sometimes you have to delve into a few gray areas to make progress in conflicts like this.”

_“Verissimo,”_ the second voice said. “And on that note – I trust you and the red one brought the goods?”

“That ‘red one’ has a name,” Mami said, hearing the pace of Kyoko’s breathing quicken. “And if by ‘the goods’ you mean Madoka Kaname, she’s—”

“Christ _alive_ , what’s with all this _talking?_ ” Madoka asked, her voice shrill and obnoxious as it took to filling the hallway. “It… It just never stops with you guys! I mean _all weekend_ it’s just been ‘negotiations’ this and ‘bureaucracy’ that… But _why?_ Why the hell does it have to be so hard for a girl to get _fucked_ around here?”

Silence.

“I… I mean, it sure _sounds_ like they’re ready,” the first voice said. Her words had been reduced to little more than a whisper; barely even audible to anyone that wasn’t within just a few feet of the door she stood behind.

“They _do_ sound ready… _Too_ ready,” the second voice said.

“What’re you talking about, senpai? You were the one that wanted us all to meet up in the first place, right?”

“I was. But for everything to have gone _exactly_ as planned… It all seems a little… _sospettoso._ Too… _semplice._ ”

The sound of cloth shifting behind her drew Kyoko’s attention away from the door. She craned her neck backward, and gasped.

“Wh-What the _hell_ , Madoka? P-Put your shirt back on!”

The voices fell silent once more.

“No! I… I’ve had it with all this chit-chat of yours!” Madoka said. “I swear… If you two don’t let me go in there _right now,_ I’m gonna walk over and open that thing—”

The door swung open. A blast of cold air filled the hallway, and the figures of Alina Gray and Karin Misono, still clad in their school uniforms, came into view. Their eyes darted right by Mami and Kyoko and went directly to Madoka Kaname, who was already well into the process of removing her bra. A loud sigh of relief escaped her lips when she saw the Kamihama girls standing in the doorway, yet she made no advances toward them – that bra seemed to be giving her some trouble. 

“J-Just… Dang it! These bras… I _knew_ I shouldn’t have worn one today!” Madoka said. She looked up at Alina and Karin. “Can one of you come over here and help me get this off?”

Karin set her feet. She steeled herself and prepared to dash off into the hall, but Alina held her arm out in front of her.

“ _Pazienza,_ Karin,” Alina said, a stern look on her face. “I need you to think with your head, not your loins.”

“I… You’re right, senpai,” Karin said. “Gotta think straight.” 

Alina’s eyes gradually began to narrow. She looked at the girls standing in front of her; scanned them from top to bottom, left to right. Her brow furrowed a bit as her vision moved from Mami to Kyoko to the still-struggling Madoka; since when had that girl started wearing a yellow ankle bracelet around? Alina made no movements. Karin watched her intently, though she too refrained from instigating any motion.

“You Mitakihara girls are welcome to come in,” she said, “but allow me to make one thing perfectly clear: I don’t want anyone doing any touching until further notice.” 

Mami and Kyoko started back at her, their gazes emotionless.

“This is all seeming a bit too easy,” Alina said. “So before we proceed any further, I think I’m going to need to see some _proof_ that Madoka Kaname here is serious about the requests she made.”

_“S-Serious?”_ Madoka asked. “Does… Does me stripping down in the hallway of an art museum and literally _begging_ to get laid really not seem _serious_ enough to you two?”

“Hmm… Serious? Yes - but _irrefutable?_ Not by any means.” 

Madoka groaned. 

“Now… Red – Yellow – Madoka Kaname – I need you three to meet me in here,” Alina said, snapping her fingers with each name. “Madoka goes to the middle of the room – I want everyone else in a corner, alone. You Mitakihara girls take the two on the right; _idiota_ \- you and I are taking the ones on the left.” 

“But _why?”_ Madoka asked, dragging that last word out as long as she could. “You guys act like I’ve got the _plague_ or something! I… God, I just need some _relief—_ ”

“And you’ll get it here in a minute or two, so long as you _cooperare_ ,” Alina said. “I know that _you_ may not be participating in it, but as for me and your two friends over there? We’re at _war_ – and the setup to this whole _situazione_ feels strangely similar to the one that the Amane Sisters ended up in last week. I’m _not_ going out the same way those two did, and likewise, I _won’t_ be taking any chances moving forward.”

“Just… Just tell me what you need me to do and I’ll _do it!”_ Madoka said, taking off her skirt and tossing it to the wayside. “I don’t think I’ve been this hot in my _entire life,_ and yet the two girls that I was _supposed_ to have come here to get laid by don’t wanna do anything other than chat! I… _God,_ I just wanna get _fucked…_ ”

Alina froze. Her brow furrowed, and her lips curled downward in a look that seemed to exude poorly-managed self-restraint more than anger. 

“Y’know, if it helps you guys out any,” Kyoko said, “She’s been like this all day.”

Alina raised an eyebrow. 

“I mean, props to you and your buddy for getting this set up and all, but… if you two don’t do something about it…” 

“I _really_ don’t care who it is at this point – I wouldn’t care if it was all _four_ of you!” Madoka said. “I… Oh, I could suck on Mami’s pussy, and Kyoko could eat me out while you and your friend make me get you off…” 

_“Mio Dio,_ she’s good,” Alina said, ever-so-slightly gnawing on the nails of her fingers. “They _did_ say that it wouldn’t be easy…”

“S-Senpai?” Karin asked. A small trickle of clear girl juices could be seen trailing down her thighs. “I… I appreciate you taking the time to feel things out, but… I really don’t know that I can wait much longer.”

“I, Alina, think I might be in the same _situazione…_ Come! Mitakihara girls, _idiota_ \- take your positions, and don’t move until I say so.”

“I _do_ trust that the two of you will come to a decision soon,” Mami said, raising her voice as she and the other girls headed through the doorway and to their respective locations. “I must say that it’s in rather poor taste to keep your guests waiting like this.”

“J-Just give us another minute or so, Miss Tomoe!” Kairn said. “We just wanna make sure that—”

“Madoka Kaname!” Alina said, stamping her foot on the ground as she pointed at the half-naked girl in the center of the room. “You came here to have sex with another girl, no?”

_“Yes!_ How… How many times do you need me to tell you that?” Madoka asked.

“And you came here to have sex with _me_ , no?”

“D-Does the fact that I left my shirt out in the hallway not tell you two _everything_ you need to know?”

_“É vero,”_ Alina said. “But I, Alina, still need a bit more proof. If you’re so serious about getting _intima_ with me… then I want you to _show_ me how much you want it.”

“What… What’re you talking about?” Madoka asked. “Like… do you want me to p-play with myself or something?” 

_“Corretta,”_ Alina said. “Stay in the middle of the room, and remain standing – again, no one touches anyone else until I say so. Until then, Madoka Kaname… the panties come off. At least one hand goes between your legs, and those socks of yours… I actually think I’d like for those to stay on.”

Madoka didn’t need to be told twice. Her panties were off in a flash, and in the split second that passed between Madoka’s underwear coming off and her hard darting between her legs, Karin gasped as she saw the treasure that the girl had been hiding. Alina had to stifle a quiet coo of amazement herself; even from so far away, the image of Madoka Kaname’s vagina was already burned into her mind. 

Alina couldn’t be sure if it was solely because of how horny the poor girl was, but those outer labia Madoka had were among the biggest and puffiest she’d ever seen. They were _sopping_ wet to boot; as pink as could be and almost _throbbing_ with each beat of her heart. Her tiny little clit, free from its hood and exposed to the open air, had just barely peeked out from between the swollen lips of her vagina, gently pulsing in its own right.

_“Incredibile,”_ Alina thought. She could feel a pressure building in her groin; one that was already seeping through her panties and coating her thighs in a clear, sweet-smelling fluid. _“Stay focused, though – remember:_ you’re _the one in charge here. Don’t end up like Tweedledee and Tweedledum—”_

_“Man,”_ Kyoko said from across the room, whistling in appreciation as her eyes began to fixate on Madoka’s rear. “I know I’ve said it before, but… you’ve got a _damn_ fine ass, Madoka.”

Between ragged breaths, Madoka giggled. 

“I… I really don’t know why you’re showing _us_ , though,” Kyoko said. “You should probably turn around real quick and—”

_“Non oggi!”_ Alina said. “You can stay just as you are, Madoka Kaname.”

“Oh, but Miss Gray… surely you—”

_“Non oggi,_ I said!”

“I… I truly couldn’t have imagined that someone of your reputation would be such a stick in the mud, Miss Gray!” Mami said. “And after all that posing work I’ve heard you put poor Miss Azusa through… Why, if you’re so content to stare at her, then I find it rather surprising that you wouldn’t want to see the body of the most attractive girl in the region!”

_“I’m_ fine with it,” Alina said through gritted teeth. “…It’s the _idiota_ over there that I’m worried about.”

“I… I promise I won’t pounce on her like I did Hazuki, senpai!” Karin said.

Alina scoffed as she looked down at the river of girl juices running down the insides of Karin’s legs.

“I’ll believe that when I see it,” Alina said.

A wave of silence washed over the room. The five girls exchanged glances – as if they were waiting for someone else to start up their next conversation – but the spark failed to come. A look of worry made its way across Madoka’s face, though it was soon replaced by one of frustration. 

“Are… Are you guys done with the talking now?” Madoka asked.

“I’m… I’m ready if those two are,” Kyoko said. “Seeing you naked’s got me feeling a bit antsy myself, actually.” 

“You’re free to do whatever you wish, Madoka Kaname,” Alina said. “But _io ripeto -_ nobody touches anybody else until I say so. You got that, _signorina idiota?”_

“Y-Yes, senpai! I’ll keep my hands to myself!” Karin said, straightening her back. 

“You’d better,” Alina said. “But in the meantime… I’m expecting _quite_ a show from you, Madoka Kaname. Don’t let us—”

Alina was cut off by a long, drawn-out moan escaping Madoka’s lips. The hand the girl had between her legs had gone to work, though the immediate sensation seemed to have been too intense for her to start moving it around with any real vigor. She had her head leaned back and looked up toward the ceiling as that cry of passion continued, stretching on and on in a way until it filled the entire room with the sounds of what already seemed to be nigh-orgasmic bliss. 

“Oh… Oh, God, that feels so much _better!”_ Madoka said, already starting to subtly push her curvy hips against her hand. The corners of her mouth lifted themselves up in the beginnings of a beautifully erotic smile, and her front teeth took to applying some gentle pressure to her bottom lip. Those little coos of pleasure she let out grew muffled; slowly turned into cathartic groans of self-induced agony as the moments passed. 

“My, my… Are we having fun yet, Madoka?” Mami asked, one hand already groping away at those giant boobs of hers. 

“God, _yes!”_ Madoka said. The movement of her hips was already growing more urgent; the techniques demonstrated by her hand becoming more complex and diligent. _That_ was where Alina’s attention was - not Madoka’s breasts or her face or thighs or stomach or anything of the sort. This was far from the first time she’d talked a girl into letting her watch them masturbate; she’d been to enough of these little “exhibitions” to be able to tell a desperate hand from a reserved one—

And she was starting to feel a little bad for having made Madoka put on a demonstration.

It was… _difficult_ to say if Madoka’s right hand was working away at her pussy with well-nuanced expertise or blind desperation, but there was clearly _some_ sort of pattern on display. For the most part, Madoka had her lower lips almost completely covered up, but she hadn’t put any fingers in yet - such was a pretty normal development from what Alina had seen from Mifuyu; most girls always wanted to make sure they got themselves lubed up a little bit before they started trying to shove things inside themselves. Madoka’s way of going about doing that, though, was something Alina hadn’t seen before - she was busy stimulating her clit with her middle and ring fingers, though she had it wedged between them to such a degree that it was pressing up against the thin webbing between her digits more than anything else. Every now and then it’d just _barely_ poke out, as if to say ‘hello,’ but would always duck back between the warmth of Madoka’s wet digits before long. Her fingertips laid flat against her beautifully puffy outer lips, doing what they could to coax the girl cum out of her pussy without actually entering it. 

What’d _really_ caught Alina’s attention, though, was the way Madoka had taken to using her index and pinky fingers. She had them resting against the outside of her labia, but pushed them toward each other with each gentle thrust of her hips. Her pussylips were squeezed and moved around like _clay_ as a result, and the way Madoka consciously pulled her hand outward with each push was coaxing those delectable-looking girl juices out of her like a fountain. 

“Mio dio, _what I wouldn’t give to get a taste of that…”_ Alina thought, snaking her left hand up her blouse and beneath her bra as her right hand ducked below the waistline of her skirt. _“But there’ll be plenty of time for such things later - for now, just sit back and enjoy the show.”_

Madoka, at least, certainly looked to be enjoying herself. Mami seemed to be having a high time as well - her uniform’s blouse was bunched up around her chin now, and her breasts were one false move away from spilling out of that tiny white bra she wore and exposing their unadulterated beauty to the world. Mami’s skirt rested around her ankles, though her tights were still on - it hadn’t stopped her from rubbing her pussy through them, but garments as obstructive as leggings and pantyhose had never really been Alina’s thing—

What exactly was the basis behind girls _not_ walking around naked, again?

It… It was floating around _somewhere_ in her memory, but the details refused to come. The gentle swaying of Madoka’s hips was growing… _hypnotic;_ difficult to look away from, yet even harder to avoid syncing up with. It was almost mechanical, the sort of rhythm the naked girl had established, but the wanton pawing at her flat chest served as a reminder that this was certainly no refined _lady_ that was masturbating - Madoka Kaname was still a girl; still desperate for sex in any way she could manage to get it, and even _more_ desperate to feel another girl’s naked skin pressing against her own. 

_“Patience, Alina, patience,”_ she thought. _“Bide your time and she’ll fall right into your hands. Don’t be like the Amanes, don’t be like the Idiot Girl—”_

A stray glace off to her left caused Alina to gasp, her voice jumping up a solid octave or two as she saw Karin Misono on the floor, completely naked with her ass up in the air and right hand buried between her legs. Given the way she was positioned, there was a good chance that she couldn’t even _see_ Madoka, much less make out enough of the intricacies of her masturbation to form a clear mental image, yet somehow she was already _completely_ enrapt by her self-indulgence. Truly the mark of an _idiota,_ Alina figured - only two or three minutes removed from Madoka first taking her shirt off, yet already hopelessly enslaved by her own hormones. 

On the other side of the room, Kyoko didn’t seem to be much more composed. She too had thrown off her clothes and was busy fingering away at her pussy, but at least had the decency to not pose like a _dog_ while doing so. She seemed to be a bit more considerate; had her back against the wall with her legs spread wide and hips tilted slightly upward so that anyone who wanted to watch her masturbation session would have a nice, unobstructed view of it. Kyoko’s body wasn’t really anything to write home about, but its state of dress brought the total number of naked girls in the room to three - certainly more than someone as hopelessly gay as Alina would’ve ever thought she’d come across at once. 

“My, my… Getting distracted, are we, Miss Gray?” Mami asked, her voice still clear and composed despite her half-naked state. “We… We can’t have someone of your caliber losing her cool _already_ , can we?” 

Alina’s brow furrowed. Mami was certainly making a tempting case - both her breasts were now free from the confines of her bra, and were bouncing every which way with each labored breath she took. Those black tights of hers still weren’t gone, but she at least had her hand _inside_ them now. 

It was a nice little sign of progress - maybe they’d all be naked in a few minutes and be able to get together for a nice, big lesbian orgy, and maybe they wouldn’t. The image was incredible to visualize; the five of them just piling on top of each other and licking away at whoever’s pussy they could get their lips locked around, stark naked and without a care in the world. It’d… have to wait, though. There were other matters to attend to, or at least _examine_ \- matters that Madoka had taken to getting a bit vocal about. 

For the most part, Madoka was still biting down on her bottom lip, but her grip was failing. The little moans she let out had become more rhythmic and routine; synchronized perfectly with the swaying of her soft, round hips. Her voice was becoming less and less muffled with each movement; the strength with which she was able to keep her vocalizations in-check slipping further and further away as the seconds ticked by. Her right hand was _covered_ in her girl juices now, sparkling and glistening in the museum’s fluorescent lights as if it were coated in baby oil. The sounds of lewd squishes and squelches served as the perfect countermelody to Madoka’s desperate moaning, and even the _smell_ of her pussy - a sweet, citrus-like scent that harkened back to the days of her parents taking her to the candy store on Saturday afternoons - filled the room with a wondrous aroma that served as more of an _aphrodisiac_ than a pleasant backdrop to the festivities. 

Alina felt herself back up against a wall and shimmy her way out of her skirt and panties, allowing her right hand full access to the now-sopping wet vagina that it knew so well. She curled her index finger inward and used it to stroke her sensitive little clit, while her other fingers took to poking around at her inner labia. Not necessarily the most _effective_ masturabtion strategy she’d ever come up with, but one that was more than capable of getting the job done on short notice. 

Madoka’s technique, though, didn’t appear to have changed at all, just grown faster. Her little clit poked out from between her fingers and greeted the other girls a bit more often now, and she seemed to press them against her lower lips with a bit more urgency - though she still refused to let them enter. Perhaps she was saving it for something special - ideally Alina’s tongue - or, perhaps she didn’t feel that she was wet enough to make a seamless entry. 

“S-Senpai?” Karin asked, her wavering voice snapping Alina out of her Madoka-induced haze. “I… I think I’m close…”

It… It really shouldn’t have come as a surprise that she was already on the verge of climax, Alina figured; the dunce had proven during the Hazuki incident that she simply didn’t know how to pace herself. She’d failed to embrace the _beauty_ of masturbation; had gotten so caught up in the lust coursing through her veins that she’d forgotten to enjoy the pleasures that came _before_ orgasm. Alina shook her head.

_“Idiota,”_ she said, her own voice wavering a bit as her middle finger dipped inside her pussy. “How many times is this going to make now? Five? Six?”

“N-Nine, senpai,” Karin said. “Nine times that I’ve c-cum before you.” 

_“Inconcebible,”_ Alina said. “You… You look like a bitch in heat - you know that, right?”

“But you said that… that as long as it feels good…”

“G-Go… Go ahead and finish up, then, _idiota,”_ Alina said, sighing. “Get primed up for round two - god knows you’ll need the stamina…” 

As Alina’s words of approval began to ring in her head, Karin’s frantic pawing away at her pussy somehow became even more urgent. _Both_ her hands worked their way between her legs, with one going to her clit and the other pushing a few fingers into her vagina. Both worked back and forth at a fever pitch, splashing her clear pussy juices onto the floor and the insides of her pale thighs. 

_“What a waste,”_ Alina thought. _“Even if it’s hers… girl cum_ is _still girl cum…”_

Some shuffling on the other side of the room caught Alina’s attention. It seemed that amongst all the ruckus Karin had made, Mami had finally managed to get those pesky tights of hers off - along with just about everything _else_ she’d had on. Her blouse, her bra, even her panties - they’d all been tossed to the wayside, save for that flower-shaped hairpiece she never seemed to go without. The sight was truly delightful - even a lifelong Kamihama resident like Alina knew there wasn’t much in the world that was nicer than seeing Mami Tomoe naked, and her heart _longed_ to head over to the other side of the room and feel that girl up in the way she so deserved to be, but… her own words echoed back to her. There’d be time to get intimate later… 

_“Later, later… Why is it always ‘later’ with you?”_ The little voice in Alina’s head asked. _“Since when have you been so_ indecisive?”

“Since… Since having sex with other girls went from being a hobby to a city-wide conflict, that’s when!” Alina said, her words a bit louder than she thought they’d be. 

“Who… Who said it _had_ to be a conflict, though?” Mami asked, her own voice wavering as she leaned up against the wall. “N-Nobody said that this little outing of ours has to be on the record—”

“If putting this all together has been such a _grande problema,_ y-you can be sure that I’ll see it through!” Alina said, a few stray moans escaping her lips as she spoke.

“But I’d s-say you’re one to talk about seeing things through, Miss Gray,” Mami said. “Don’t you think it’s a bit unfair that we’re… n-naked, yet you’re not?” 

_“F-Facile_ for you to say, Mami Tomoe! You and your _colleghi_ don’t have to deal with uniform blouses that have so many d-damn buttons…” 

“That… That sure didn’t seem to be a p-problem for your Number 2 over there,” Kyoko said, directing her gaze toward Karin.

“S-Senpai!” Karin said, with her ass still up in the air and head still even further up in the clouds than it usually was. “I… My p-pussy’s feeling weird again… I think I’m getting close!”

“When… When are you _not_ close?” Alina asked. 

“I-I thought I was doing good, until I s-saw Miss Tomoe’s…” 

“They’re even b-better in person, aren’t they?” Kyoko asked. “I’m sure she wouldn’t m-mind if you head over there and feel _—”_

_“A-Assolutamente no!”_ Alina said. “We’ve all been doing just f-fine; just… just gotta focus… on my _motivo…”_

The chatter in the room died down long enough for Alina’s eyes to make their way back to Madoka’s naked form. As her vision came into focus, she scolded herself for ever having managed to take her eyes _off_ the girl; the raw passion Madoka was showcasing had doubled over since the last time Alina looked her way, and the previously structured and deliberate movements of her hands had become faster and more chaotic. 

Madoka’s free hand had moved from her breasts to below her waist; she’d gone from feeling up her flat chest to groping the supple skin of her big, soft rear like a teenage boy in a crowded subway car. Her right hand was still well at work between her legs, though now it seemed to be serving as little more than a glorified sprinkler head - each and every movement of Madoka’s wrist sent her clear, sweet-smelling girl juices flying every which way; some of them landed on the floor, some of them on her legs, and Alina swore she’d seen a few droplets fly off with so much velocity that they landed on the _walls._ Madoka’s breathing was quick and labored; her movements primal and frantic. 

There was an orgasm welling up inside her. A big one, by the looks of it - Madoka’s face had turned as red as an apple, and Alina swore that she could see the _slightest_ traces of blissful tears welling up in her eyes. She was still looking up at the ceiling and grinning like a toddler on Christmas morning, though her eyelids seemed to be getting heavy - and the flow of her pussyjuices even more constant. 

_“Bellissima,”_ Alina thought as she watched Madoka’s clear girl cum dribble down the insides of her thighs. _“Assolutamente bellissima…”_

She fended off the need to taste - no, to _savor_ \- those clear juices coming out of Madoka’s pussy. To put her mouth right up against her labia and just lick away for hours and hours and hours until there wasn’t a single _drop_ of her girl cum left. The idiot girl’s love fluids had introduced her to the taste, and Mifuyu’s had gotten her hooked - but it’d been the Amane sisters that had gotten her to branch out, and then Mitama that’d set up this whole convoluted “game” of theirs to make sucking pussy a near-weekly occurrence. And even _still,_ Alina couldn’t get enough of it.

“M-Mami,” Kyoko said, that gruff voice of hers now little more than a quiet, feminine chirp unable to be heard by those on the other side of the room. “You close?” 

“I… I think I’ll be ready to go whenever everyone else is,” Mami said, her speech barely audible over the sounds of pleasure that Madoka and Karin had taken to filling the room with. She lowered her voice as much as she could and turned her head to face Kyoko. “B-But if you can, I’d try and hold out for a… a m-moment longer.” 

“H-how come?” Kyoko asked.

“I… I think we’re closing in on a ch-chain reaction,” Mami said. “A-And I _really_ want to see it take off.” 

“Gotcha…” Kyoko said. “But… But just make it quick; I don’t—”

_“Senpai!”_ Karin said, her voice reduced to a wanton cry of sheer sexual desperation. “I… I can feel it! It’s coming! I-I’m gonna cum, senpai!”

“G-Go for it!” Madoka said. “I… I’m getting pretty close too!” 

“Speak… Speak for yourself!” Kyoko said, losing her balance and sliding onto her back. Both her hands were caught in a well-synchronized yet frantic motion, with one pinching and twisting at her left nipple as the other plunged three fingers in and out of her sopping wet pussy with near-mechanical precision. “God, I… I’ve never s-seen anything like this!” 

“Like… Like what, Kyoko?” Mami asked, a smug little grin making itself known as she pawed at those huge boobs of hers. “Y-You need to make sure you’re being specific!” 

“It’s… G-God, I’ve never seen so many girls _n-naked_ before!” Kyoko said, a blissful moan - one that sounded far more effeminate than anything she seemed capable of producing - punctuating nearly every word. “Mami, and Madoka… the Kamihama girls - there’s just so much… so much-- _mmph!”_

Kyoko began to visibly shudder as the first traces of her orgasm began to sweep through her body. The rate at which she fingered herself ground to a screeching halt, allowing a new stream of girl cum - one that was a bit more watery and _far_ more prominent than the last - to start squirting out of her pussy. She called out Mami’s name - or it might’ve been Madoka’s; it was difficult to discern anything past that opening “Ma” - as her hips began to slide forward on their own, riding out her climax with as much decency as her sex-crazed mind cared to display. 

“She… She’s cumming, senpai!” Karin said, her hands now a blur between her legs. “K-Kyoko’s cumming, r-right in front of… _o-oh, senpai!”_

Just like the girl that’d sent her over the edge, Karin’s pussy took to spraying more of that clear, delicious-looking girl cum every which way. Her hands blocked off the source of the stream and sent her juices flying all over the immediate vicinity; some stayed on her palms, some took to coating her thighs, some went side to side and some managed to soar straight into the air. It looked like the girl had pressed her hand up against a damn _showerhead_ ; those succulent juices of hers were just scattering this way and that, without any regard for their direction or intention or anything in between—

“I… Oh, God… I’m c-cumming too!” Madoka said, left hand clamping down on her ass as _she too_ rocketed her way into a self-induced climax. She thrust her hips against her open palm and held it there with everything she had, almost - _almost_ \- keeping her girl cum in place. Just like Karin’s and Kyoko’s before her, though, Madoka’s juices started to spray out from her core and coat the insides of her thighs, pelvis, and everything else they could reach.

_“I… I don’t think…”_ Alina thought, vision blurring and mind growing hazy as she watched three of the four girls accompanying her ride out their orgasms as if no one else was watching. _“So…_ So _much girl cum…”_

Mami’s orgasm was a bit more well-contained than the ones that preceded it - she had the awareness to clamp her free hand over her mouth as the pleasure overtook her - but there was still a clear cry of bliss that accompanied her body’s betrayal of her prim and proper persona. Her soft, supple skin shook with each shudder of her naked form; all sorts of clear, slippery girl cum coating her fingers and dripping down onto the floor. The smell of it was mingling with that of the others; filling the room with a wonderfully sweet scent that made Alina’s head spin in a beautifully agonizing way that she knew she never, _ever_ wanted to end—

And then one last thought graced her conscience. There… There wasn’t anything _stopping_ her from walking over there and drinking some of that girl cum for herself. Nothing at all… 

Alina came. _Hard._ A series of moans more juvenile and desperate than she ever would’ve thought herself capable of producing broke free from the confines of her mouth and added to the sounds of the orgasmic orchestra filling the room, completing the climactic chorus of the girls’ sexual liberation. Five magical girls - four naked and one all but there - were all masturbating in front of each other without a care in the world; all so enrapt by the sensations their bodies were delivering unto them that even the passage of time failed to register in their sex-stricken minds. 

Alina felt her lips start moving in an attempt to say _something,_ but the words failed to come. She wasn’t sure what she would’ve said or who it would’ve been directed to; all she could think about was the _pulsing_ of her body, and the way that it seemed to have synced up with everyone else’s. Girl cum gushed out of her pussy like water out of a garden hose, and she did what little she could to corral it before it hit the floor. Only a few stray drops managed to land on the shaking hand she held below her vagina; the fruits of her orgasm mostly headed out wherever they pleased, gracing either the cold floor or the rest of Alina’s lower body with their presence. 

_“Magnifico… Magnifico…”_ Alina thought, the words ringing in her head as her vision cleared enough to make out the pale forms of the four naked girls accompanying her. Karin was still on her hands and knees, Kyoko on her back, Mami bent over yet one false move away from falling flat on her face, and Madoka somehow mostly upright as her toes curled inward. There was so much to absorb; so much to take in… she scolded herself for not having brought her camera, but… perhaps something as magical as this was meant to live on only in her memories; as a self-composed legend that would never, _ever_ be forgotten. 

After what may have very well been hours, Mami was the first one to come down from her high. There was no way to know how long she’d been able to stay at the top, or how long it took her to return to a somewhat presentable state - such matters were rendered unsolvable mysteries by way of that stoic sense of duty she sported; that one little wrinkle of her personality that made her so tricky to connect with, yet so, _so_ appealing to be around. 

The lengthy moans that’d filled the room gradually began to be replaced by quick, breathless pants; the frantic thrusting of hips and flailing of wrists dying down into a quiet and peaceful bout of simultaneous recuperation. Alina’s orgasm had taken a good bit out of her, for sure - she, just like everyone else, would likely need a minute or two before her mind cleared enough to start maintaining arousal again, but until then… 

Alina brought a shaky hand up to her blouse and took to fiddling with its buttons, freeing each one with what little efficiency she could muster before loosening everything enough to shrug the garment off her shoulders. Her nipples began to harden as they met the cool air of the room - a true artist like herself had no reason to keep her intimates locked away behind a bra - and a sense of… _completion_ washed over her as she looked around at her peers. Save for a few hair ties and Madoka’s kneesocks, there wasn’t a stitch of clothing to be found on anyone. A true treat in its own right, but… the fresh girl cum coating everyone’s naked bodies was the _real_ prize. It dazzled and glistened in the light as the girls did what they could to regain their composure, just _daring_ Alina to come over and steal a lick. 

Madoka was the reason everyone was there. She’d been the one that started the whole thing; the one they’d met up at the art museum for and the one they’d entered into this bout of voyeuristic masturbation to analyze. 

She was physically closer than anyone else to Alina, too - the perfect candidate for the artist’s looming taste test. 

Alina took a small step forward on wobbly legs, knees weak as she gradually summoned the strength to put one foot in front of the other and advance toward her reward. She felt her right hand reach out toward Madoka’s body; inching closer and closer to her core as her mind asked - no, _begged_ \- her to scoop some of that wonderful love juice up with her fingers and give it a nice, long lick.

Madoka didn’t even seem to see her coming. Her gaze was still busy shifting from person to person; too enrapt in observing the effects of the orgasms she’d inadvertently catalyzed to notice that Alina was sneaking up on her. She was close now - within reach! 

All but drooling, Alina extended her right hand and made contact with the slick skin of Madoka’s thigh. She swooned as the warmth of the girl’s pussyjuices mingled with her fingers; _moaned_ as she greedily pressed her hand forward to round up as much of the stuff as she could manage. It flowed around her palm like liquid gold, yet simultaneously reminded her that the best was still yet to come. She was moments away from feeling the very _essence_ of femininity on her tongue; from _tasting_ Madoka Kaname’s emotions and wallowing in her post-orgasmic bliss. With her heart pounding, Alina began to pull her hand back toward her own body—

Only for the room to explode in a sea of yellow ribbons. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's not at the top of my queue right now, but there'll be a follow-up to this within due time - I swear. The story itself (if you weren't able to tell by all the references to past events) is part of a really long and convoluted series that I'm looking to get started up within like... two months or so? Maybe a little bit less - it all depends on how fast my writing gets done and how stressful life gets, but until then (and it's still an honor to be able to say this):
> 
> Clean your keyboards!


End file.
